Going Back
by lorna weasley
Summary: Ron Weasley no sabe porque o como pero al volver abrir los ojos, una chica castaña y molesta entra por el vagón y un entusiasta niño nombrado por muchos el elegido se entusiasma por un hechizo porque si, Ron Weasley esta en 1 de Septiembre de 1991


Going Back

Los gritos eran tan fuertes que hacían retumbar mi cabeza, los rayos iban y venían sin reparo, maldiciones mortales e imperdonables eran contrarrestadas y yo combatía y repelía con la eficacia de más de 30 años de práctica y sin embargo mis ojos no perdían de vista la melena castaña que con apuro y agilidad salvaba vidas y combatía males.

Sus ojos me miraron, con amor y temor en partes iguales, era increíble como después de tantos años, de 2 hijos y mil y tantas peleas, el amor siguiera tan latente como cuando nos besamos en una guerra mucho peor a esta, con más muertes, con más dolor, con mucho más miedo y sin embargo con igual fulgor.

Mi espalda cuidando la de Harry, siempre combatiendo a su lado, siempre protegiendo a los que amo, sus ojos color verde destellan con un brillo que después de tantos años se ha vuelto común, preocupación, a veces acompañado de culpa, otras tantas de dolor pero siempre ahí, cuando mira a su hijo mayor entrar por primera vez a Hogwarts, cuando Lily se sube a su primera escoba, cuando Hermione tuvo a Rose y también cuando nos llaman a luchas contra mortifagos sueltos, extraviados y tenaces.

Es increíble como las cosas pasan tan rápido, con la velocidad de una snitch y la lentitud de una sonrisa no dada a tiempo.

Es increíble como en los momentos más difíciles, los más complicados, tu cuerpo solo reacciona, solo sabe lo que tiene que hacer aun si no lo ha hecho antes.

Es increíble la velocidad con la que mi cuerpo se interpuso ante el de Hermione sin siquiera yo darme cuenta de ello.

Es increíble como el rayo pasa tan rápido que el color se vuelva blanco.

Es increíble como sus ojos me miraron con miedo, con terror, con tanto dolor que hizo que mi alma se paralizara y poder escuchar el mortal sonido de mi corazón.

Es increíble como de su garganta salió un grito tan desgarrador que pude sentir como sus cuerdas vocales ardieron, mientras gritaba mi nombre.

Es increíble como después de ver negro todo se volvió confuso.

Mis ojos ven los colores y las texturas con tanta claridad como oigo el ruido y siento el momento.

Lo veo frente a mis ojos y sin embargo puedo sentir con exactitud lo que viví esa vez:

 _Rose gritaba con una alegría exaltiva y desbordante, con vueltas y brincos y una sonrisa que tapaba su cara, Ron la levanto en sus brazos con una emoción que competía con la de su hija, Hermione solo podía mirarlos con lagrimas en los ojos y un niño que fingía hacer berrinche pero que conservaba para sí una felicidad igual de cautivante._

 _Pues su Hermana era oficialmente una alumna de Hogwarts._

Lo vi todo tan rápido, como si fuera un destello, el coro de una canción o el brinco de una hormiga hacia el tararon de azúcar, todo tan irreal y sin embargo sintió todo como la primera vez, la alegría profunda y enorme mientras cargaba a la pelirroja que era su princesa.

Y sin embargo pronto otro recuerdo envolvió su vista y no pudo hacer nada.

 _Hugo miraba con ojos irritados el libro que su hermana sostenía dejándole a él de lado y aburrido, estaba tan concentrado que tardo un poco en notar como por arte de magia, los personajes salían de la historia y comenzaban rodear a Rose y a él en un instante, desde afuera una castaña y un pellirrojo miraban todo con estupor y asombro para luego transformarse en un grito de júbilo._

 _Por Merlin, su hijo era un mago._

Solo parpadeo un segundo y todo a mi alrededor vuelve a cambiar.

 _Una Hermione con muchos menos años pero igual brillo en la mirada observaba a un apuesto pelirrojo con lágrimas en los ojos pronunciando las palabras que cambiaban su vida para siempre._

 _-Estoy embarazada_

Después de eso las imágenes pasaron tan rápido que solo se distinguían destellos y sonidos que se quedaban marcados con tinta en su piel.

" _-Y agradezco a aquel chico llamado Neville que accidentalmente perdió su sapo en el primer viaje en tren y por enseñarme que era Leviosa no Leviosá…."_

" _\- Si quiero casarme contigo imbécil- y así con lagrimas en los ojos y mejillas rojas por la anterior furia, lo beso"_

" _Sentado a la horilla del rio con la mirada perdida y lagrimas secas que corrieron por sus mejillas no se dio cuenta que una castaña, se acercaba y con delicadeza se sentaba a su lado y por primera vez pronunciaba te amo."_

" _En la sala de los menesteres y con los gritos del pelinegro, sus labios fueron participes de su primer beso de amor"_

" _Opugno"_

" _\- …Es un Jack Russel , son juguetones y suelen perseguir a las nutrias y…- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con tanta fuerza que pudo a ver sido el cabello de un Weasley"_

" _-… y la próxima vez invítame antes que nadie y no como tu último recurso"_

" _Su mano resbalo a su muñeca mientras buckbeack se acercaba a Harry."_

" _Hermione fue petrificada"_

" _-Soy Hermione Granger ¡y tu eres?_

 _-Ron, Ron Weasley_

 _-Un pacer"_

Y todo en ese momento se detuvo, con un temblor y un ruido demasiado fuerte.

-¡Aggg!¿Han visto una rana, se le perdió a un niño llamado Neville?

Y entonces todo a su alrededor se derrumbo.


End file.
